


时间的果实｜Mnemosyne

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: 阳子和景麒回到了现世，参加了母亲的葬礼。在她身上，时间的齿轮开始运转。
Relationships: Keiki & Nakajima Youko
Kudos: 2





	时间的果实｜Mnemosyne

母亲去世的消息，是两天前雁国的台甫带来的。

“听你那位朋友说的。已经入殓了，葬礼定在下月初。……要去吗？”  
阳子摇了摇头。  
“只有麒麟一个还好办，我要是跟去，会起很大的蚀吧。再说……也没有必要。”  
“远海的话，也许影响不那么严重。”  
延麒看起来并没有打算在怂恿邻国女王私自出境的事情上多言的意思。她沉默地把头转向一边。这是个暖洋洋的午后，初秋金色的阳光和煦地铺盖在金波宫外的大理石天台上。远方，一片浑厚的、不断变幻着色彩和形状的云海，正温柔地在他们身后延伸开去。  
在她把胸中的郁结之情呼出来之前，六太又开口了：  
“虽然由我说这个不合适，不过，既然不放心，就回去看看吧。毕竟快五十年了——”  
她打断他数黄历的声音，“先不管这个——我不在的时候，谁来处理奏折啊。”  
“把景麒留下不就好了？”  
“……唉。”  
——最后还是把气叹了出来。

结果自然是和台甫一道去了。  
政务都交代给了三公。计划是五天后就回来，因而朝臣们对此没有什么异议。今年虽说风调雨顺，毕竟快要到秋收季节，她还是不敢掉以轻心。  
不过等出了虚海的蚀，她就发现麻烦比自己想得还要多。首先是道路改建，因为似乎是城市规划的变动，她曾经住过的那一带已经变成了繁华的商业区，光是地名就改了大半，更不要说电车路线；身份证明也让人头疼，虽然住店的时候用不着出示，不过走在路上万一被巡查盘问，就麻烦了。为了最低限度地不引人注意，他们都穿起了带黑色兜帽的披风长外套，把发色显眼的脑袋捂得严严实实，伪装成畏寒的外国观光客。  
银钱的问题倒是好办，毕竟有黑市典当这么个长命的行业。她用一对镯子换来了接下来的旅费。景麒垂着双手站在巷口，见她出来的时候愣了愣。他还是不习惯她戴墨镜的样子。  
“为什么您要把眼睛遮起来？”  
“……你也遮一下？”  
他把头扭到了一旁。于是女孩子笑了。  
“反正遮了，你也不会认错。对吧？”  
她领着她的麒麟，慢慢朝着车站走去。夏天最后的阳光穿过两旁悬铃木的枝桠洒下来，暖暖地盖住了他们的肩膀。一群中学生大呼小叫地过了马路，个个的脑袋都染得五光十色。她想起自己在校时的规矩，有点感慨。这么多年蜗居常世的日子几乎把她变成了一具对时间过于迟钝的木偶，就算进入了现实的轮回，也无法跟上齿轮咬合的速度，而她只能眼睁睁地看着逝去的光阴如同一列声势浩大的机车，从身上隆隆碾过。  
她被丢在后头。

中岛夫妇在女儿失踪的第三年搬去了乡下。他们辗转了好几趟车，终于在汤本远离东海道的山脚下找到了延台甫说的地方。时间还早，两人找了一家附近的温泉旅馆住下。房子还是平成年间建的，有股潮味，设备倒还齐全，四十来岁的老板对着柜台的显示器忙着打怪，没有搭理他们。  
他们要了两间房，八张榻榻米大小。墙壁很薄，有时在半夜醒来，能听见隔壁传来的电视机的声音。屋后有片栗子树林，外出时得关上窗，松鼠会跑进来偷东西。景麒没法吃旅馆供应的饭食，她就直接向厨房买用作餐后甜点的水果。  
出殡的那天早上下起了雨。她一个人撑着黑伞，远远地跟在前来吊唁的亲戚后面。山道很滑，她的鞋子和裤腿上都裹满了泥水，因此只是站在门口张望，没有进去。在外面接待唁客的中年男人，看起来很像从前的父亲，该是母亲后来生的小弟弟吧。那又怎么样呢。她漠然地想。父母结婚得早，女儿失踪时才十六岁，他们有足够的时间开始崭新的人生。  
这个地方已经跟我完全没有关系了。她止不住这个念头，可又明白自己不能就这样动摇回到这里的初衷。一袭黑衣的父亲跪坐在和室的深处，离她那么遥远，白发苍苍的头颅低垂着，面容和表情都隐入了模糊的景深里。母亲那衰老的遗像则看起来陌生得可怕。  
答礼的人群里有两三张似曾相识的面孔。她想起来，这是母亲妹妹的女儿，自己该称作表姐；那个满脸褶子的老头，似乎是小时候很疼爱自己的叔叔……全都无关紧要了。他们全都被时间的潮水腐蚀得锈迹斑斑，垂垂暮矣，泪水隐藏在那些皱纹里，发着黯淡的光。  
她伸出自己的手掌，举起来凝视，就好像期待能从上面找出一丝沟壑。然而什么也没有。  
台甫独自留在旅馆的房间里。他睡得很沉，阳子出门的时候没叫醒他。  
麒麟见不得死人。

她从一个深不见底的梦中醒来。  
起先，是片灰蒙蒙的雨天。母亲在玄关口叫住了准备去上学的自己。这次奇异地没有对她的发色发表意见，而是让她回去把热好的牛奶喝掉。  
她在厨房坐下，书包搁在膝盖上。隔着牛奶升起的热气，母亲忙碌的响动又远去了，只能看见门口裙摆的一角。雨水打在窗玻璃上，发出淅淅沥沥的声音。  
然后就转变了景色。起居室和厨房的影子消失了，升起一片深邃的蓝色。她站在一块突出的礁石上，海水不断地扑打着脚板。铅灰色的乌云从四面八方聚拢过来。  
身旁的景麒好像正在造蚀，她听见浪花翻涌的轰隆的声响。金色的光芒来自两个方向，一边是逐渐沉入海平面的夕阳，另一边是风声大作的蚀的中央。漫天的云彩褪去了厚重的颜色，在暮光的映照下，显现出宝石般的质感。那些纯粹的色彩倒映在海面上，像斑斓繁复的花床一般，慢慢漂向落日的彼岸。  
涛声。从海底深处传来的涛声，蕴藏着仿佛要将她脚下的礁石也粉碎的力道，从后方汹涌而至。风里弥漫着一股凶恶的咸腥味。她没有转过头，但听得很明白，她躲不过。  
她蹲下身，缩起脑袋，预备被这兜头兜脑的潮水淋得通体透湿——

然后她睁开眼。有那么一会儿，她以为自己还在梦中，因为耳畔浪涛轰鸣的嗡嗡声长久徘徊不去。然而很快地，现实的轮廓一点一点从混沌的黑暗中浮现出来。窗外的树影洒在地板上。她觉得有些闷热，便掀开了被子，准备翻身。  
一股淡淡的酸腥的味道从身下传了上来，两腿间滑腻异常。她伸手去摸，潮的。  
另一只手已先于意识，拉开了枕旁的灯。床单上显现出一大片触目惊心的血迹，连被子也沾到了。  
她瞪着自己粘腻腻的手掌，任凭大脑空白了数个分秒。这股遥远而陌生的不适感——上一回是什么时候？多少年前？她不是应该早就停止生长了吗？  
难道是因为回到这里？因为自己是——胎果？  
不管怎样，绝对不能让麒麟发现。她跪坐起来，想把灯关掉，但是已经迟了，景麒的声音倏地在纸门对面响起。  
“主上，我闻到……”  
“别过来。”  
她压沉了嗓子。对方似乎有点惊讶。  
“您受伤了？”  
“……是的，”她撒了谎，“刚才……喝水，起身的时候划破了脚，不好意思，吵到你了。”  
她听见他深吸一口气，知道这是说教的前兆，不由得先捂住耳朵。  
“您就那么不小心吗？”果不其然，景麒开口了，声音带着愠怒，“还是您忘了自己之前的承诺？您以为，只要回到蓬莱就——”  
“台甫，”她咬牙，一字一顿地，“时间……开始流动了。”  
“什么？”他一愣。  
“——我说，不准过来。这几天都不准过来。使令也不可以。这是命令。”  
她霍地站起身，鲜血沿着大腿流了下来。她顾不得擦一下，就这么光脚走过去，把纸门的链子挂上，反锁了。  
她知道这么一扇薄薄的门是拦不住他的。但或许是感到血腥味的逼近，又或许仅是自己下令口气过于凛然，对方前一刻还高涨的情绪突然无声地消失了。她猛然醒悟到现在的自己绝不能靠近他，于是匆忙退回到房间的另一头。地板上出现了一排血迹。  
她皱起眉。俄而，像是为了安慰泄气的半身，又像是自言自语，她说：  
“我不会有事的。”  
麒麟不再发出任何声音。

从壁橱里找出替换的被单和清洁的毛巾，又把地板擦干净之后，她重新躺回了床上，然而无论是隐隐作痛的小腹，还是脑海中不断回荡的涛声，都让她毫无睡意。她曾试图动用自己不多的生物学知识来解释常世的女人。她们没有生育的负担，生理周期对她们来讲毫无意义。那么对于本是胎果，后来又回到那个世界的女人来讲，是怎样呢？体内那套多余的器官，是不是在回去的瞬间也跟着原先的皮相，像蝉蜕一样剥落下来了呢？她以前说不上来，现在来看，也许仅仅是她们身上有关生育的生命进程被封闭住罢了。虽然她与景麒的契约是在蓬莱订下，然而存在于肉体的时间是真真切切地在那一刻停止了。  
她曾经也考虑过，万一正值来潮，惧怕血腥味的麒麟还会不会接近不断流血的自己？这个念头太过荒唐，然而一旦成形就再也挥之不去。母性的根源来自怀胎时的艰辛、生育的疼痛与随之而来的深沉的怜爱，因而被奉为救世的化身。常世的女人没有经历过这些，那么与男人相比，她们仅仅是肌肉并不发达的劣等的人类吗？她曾以为那里真正实现了两性的平等，因为女性从生育的负担中解放出来了；现在看来，即使造化赐予女人和男人同样的体力和意志，女性也会因为天生器官的差异，会沦为永远被动的一方。在蓬莱，生育的存在使得女性的被动成为必要，因为好攻击的母亲是无法保护自己的孩子的；但在常世，在那些像男人一样辛勤劳作的女人身上，她看不出被动存在的理由，她看不到母性的根源，她甚至不明白为什么那个世界会发展成现在的样子——所有的一切，都像是用玻璃纸糊出来的舞台的布景，毫无真实的感觉。  
——但那又怎么样？她本来就不该拿蓬莱的逻辑去解释常世。那是两个构建法则截然不同的世界，没有人会这么思考，从头到尾只有她一个人在焦虑，只有她是被铭刻了上一个次元的记忆再被丢进下一个次元，只有她，夹在时间的断层里，动弹不得，进退两难——  
是的。她身上的时钟停摆了五十年后，又隆隆前进了。她将会重返生死的轮回，继续长大，变老，长出皱纹和白发，曾经挺拔的脊背一天比一天伛偻，卧床不起，最后——  
她深深埋下头去，捂住了即将破口而出的悲鸣。

因为弄脏了床单和被褥，旅馆的老板娘唠叨了很久，还加收了清洗的费用；阳子也没法就这样回去——虽然景麒可以出动使令载她，但她害怕自己的时间从此就停滞在流血不止的时刻。她不想冒这个险。  
那扇纸门，自反锁之后就再没打开过。便利店离旅馆很远，她让老板娘帮自己带了一周的必需用品。麒麟什么忙也帮不上，她还想给他换个房间，但遭到了强烈的抗议。  
“您以为，辛苦的只有您一个吗？”  
他板着脸。  
“还是您以为，把我赶开，就可以切断我们之间的联系，然后退回自己的世界？”  
我没那么说啊。她无奈地看着他，脚上还缠着造假的绷带。不过没多久他就知道血是来自哪儿的了。为此她解释了很长时间，也没法让他脸上那股厌恶的神情消退半分。  
“嫌弃我就直讲。”最后阳子疲倦地说，“我也不明白为什么会这样……你再回去找个本土的王吧，我留在这里结婚生孩子就好。”  
“您别那么不懂事。”  
皱眉归皱眉，他还是把芥瑚留下了。  
她在焦灼不安中等待潮水的消退。每天早上醒来，换纸，下楼吃饭，散步，有时候看书（送偏振片眼镜的摄影杂志）有时候喂鸟，回来洗澡，看会儿卫星电视（《海螺小姐》已经突破一万集啦），洗衣服（肥皂是绿茶蛋糕味道的），跟景麒说晚安（一般会理人），然后睡觉。不管是举着蜡烛批阅周章，或者正冠束履站在大殿之上与大臣们唇枪舌剑，似乎都是很遥远的事情了。究竟哪边才是自己的日常，她也不知道。

从葬礼就开始下起的雨一直没停过。第五天早上，她笼着被潮气打湿的头发，一步并作三步地跑上楼梯，刚进门就站住了。这些日子都未曾谋面的她的麒麟，正坐在门对面的小桌边上，面前还搁了一个热气腾腾的杯子。  
他迎上她疑惑的目光，便颇有些不自然地解释：  
“牛奶………我问过老板娘，她说您只能喝热的。”  
“谢谢。”  
他见她心情似乎尚好，于是一鼓作气说下去，“……今天就回去吧。血腥味已经闻不到了。”  
“嗯。”  
景麒突然不习惯这进行得过于顺利的对话，然而一时间又找不出别的话头。他低头看见女孩子鬓角的红发湿湿地贴住了脸颊。他皱起了眉。  
他起身去找毛巾。阳子捧着玻璃杯，呆呆地看着那黑色的衣摆闪了一下，消失在盥洗室的门后。  
来自回忆的雾气，粘在窗户上，飘散在风中，温柔地、温柔地将周遭的一切包围起来。

她说，喝完牛奶再走吧。  
又说，真讨厌哪，雨下得这么大。

——景麒回过身，他惊讶地看着眼前的少女，上一秒钟还在微笑，下一秒就哇地一声，哭了出来。  
“妈妈……”  
她呜咽着。眼泪掉进了牛奶杯里。

他有点不知所措。最后把毛巾给了她。

下午，雨停了。麒麟催促她动身。她非得说回去之前，要去最后一个地方看看。她的台甫拉长了脸，却也无可奈何。  
他们找到了汤本早云寺的墓园。母亲就葬在这里。一片樱树林立在两旁，还没来得及掉叶子。  
佛寺里游客稀少。隔壁的幼儿园还放着假，见不到玩闹的小孩子。他们身旁站着一个身形瘦小的老妇人，大概也是给去世的家人上香。远处三三两两飞着白鸽，快要入秋了。  
她看着写了“中岛律子”的石碑，旁边还有块更早时候立下的，阳子自己的碑。  
景麒瞪着那块石碑的样子让她觉得好笑。就在这时，那个老妇人叫住了她。  
“中岛……同学？”  
她吓了一跳。对方瞅着她的神色，笑了起来。  
“啊啊，已经不认识了吗？伤脑筋哪。”  
“我是优香，佐佐木优香，结婚以前姓杉本的。”  
她是真真正正地呆住了。老妇人打趣儿似的看着她，又看了看她身旁披着兜帽的台甫，  
“真不好意思，已经是这样的老太婆了。”  
她也冲着景麒笑笑。

两个人肩并肩走在青苔蔓延的小路上。景麒跟在后面。  
“……原来是这样。辛苦了。”  
她安慰她。  
“前年儿子儿媳搬来这里开温泉旅馆，把我也接了过来。”杉本说，“老房子，太潮，生意不太好。”  
她听着。好像明白了什么。  
“过年的时候发现了这里。就只看见中岛你的名字，还在想是不是你家也搬了过来，结果是真的。”  
“从那以后就经常来看看了。”她不好意思地冲着远处的碑林点点头，“也不是为了别的，大概是因为老了，经常想起从前的事吧。”  
阳子看着她，怎么也没有办法把这个温和地微笑着的妇人，同记忆中那个阴郁的少女联系起来。  
“十六岁的时候觉得很严重的事情，过了十年再看看，就没有像当初那样在意了。”  
“……而到了现在，就完全想不起来了。哎呀，这样可不太好呢。”  
老妇人用一种悠然自得的口气说道。她听着，站住脚，不由得向往起对方那份上了年纪的从容不迫来。  
“杉本同学……不，佐佐木太太，变了好多。”她由衷地说。  
“是吗？中岛可是一点也没有变啊。”  
她们注视着佛寺出口处的幼儿园的大门，一排枝繁叶茂的梧桐树长在两旁。风卷起了甬道上的金黄的落叶，发出沙沙的声响。  
“为什么呢？”  
杉本眨眨眼。  
“因为……我想，肉体和心灵，是没有办法分开的啊。”  
她说下去。  
“我啊，二十三岁的时候流产了，那时候就觉得，要好好爱护自己的身体。然后就找了个人结婚，不再干随便的事情了。上了年纪以后，腰酸，背痛，一样一样的过来。什么时候脾气也变得跟身体一样善于忍耐了呢，我也不知道。但我想这就是原因吧。”  
她朝着阳子笑了起来。  
“再过几年，我也会躺在这里，那时候就可以真的说再见了。”  
——那时候，她也是这样笑着说再见的。  
阳子发现，当她笑起来的时候，那满脸的皱纹就会化开去一些，露出仿佛少女一般的面容。  
那是和年轻时无二的微笑。  
“所以阳子你，永远那么年轻。”

生命是一场漫长的旅途。  
对于凡人来讲，再怎样防守森严的内心，都会被时间一点一点侵蚀，因为肉体会逐渐积累起现实的记忆。迟早，结局都会来临。  
而她在自己身上看不到未来。  
就好像被丢弃在命运的虚无里，她别无选择，只能头也不回地走下去。

景麒在转过一个拐弯的时候没见着阳子。他有点着急，不知道她又跑去了哪里。他走着走着，绕过大门口一棵金灿灿的梧桐树，忽然就看见了要找的人。  
她蹲在秋千下，哭得那样伤心，满脸泪水的表情让他瞬间以为回到了半个世纪前的那个傍晚，那个惊慌失措的小姑娘，在码头边拼命冲洗身上妖魔的血污，吵着要回家。  
——或者更早以前，曾经也有个青绿头发的女孩子，眼里含着总也止不住的眼泪，总是那么委屈地看着他。

过去和现实的影子重合在了一起。他愣了一下，走过去。  
“主上？”  
她慌忙用手背抹了抹眼睛。  
“对不起，最后一次，这就不哭了……”  
景麒一言不发，从口袋里掏出了手绢。弯下腰的时候，一些头发从兜帽里掉了出来，长长地盖在她的膝上。  
晚风把枯草尖吹得荡漾了开去。他什么话也不想说，只是垂手站着，听她断断续续的独白。  
“我有点……想念长大的感觉。”  
“能够变老，真好啊。”  
眼泪一颗接着一颗，滚在他淡金色的长发上，散发出海水的气息。

他像一片落雨的荒原般沉默着。

End. 2010.10.8


End file.
